


Our Threads Are Tangled

by CelestialGay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, Danny and kirsch, Depends, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hollistein - Freeform, Multi, Swearing, Zeta Society - Freeform, and am already thinking about a sequel, but not really, cuteness, i have planned out 17 chapters, lots of random shit happens, or i might just make this story extra long, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialGay/pseuds/CelestialGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny and Kirsch accidentally kiss at the Welcome Back Bash, their worlds are thrown into a whirlwind of events that will change their lives forever.</p><p>I don't know if i want to continue this, i don't ship ZetaSociety so im not sure why i started it in the first place but if you guys want more ill give it to you, let me know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Welcome Back Bash is on tonight and Danny makes a mistake.

 

 

Her fingers fumbled with the keys in the dark hallway, _why was it so hard to open a fucking door?_ Other than the fact the she was more drunk than she ever remembered being, not that she could really remember anything anyway, with the amount of alcohol she had consumed that night. Also there was the matter of the _very_ distracting breath on her cheek and muscular arms that were wrapped around her waist, then the owner of the arms decided to make it even harder for her to concentrate as they began to kiss the side of her jaw and make their way down to Danny’s neck, she let out a moan and felt the lips curl up into a grin. She could feel the heat of their body pressing against her back and their hands began to creep under the hem of her shirt.  She was half leaning against her bedroom door and one of the warm hands moved higher up her torso, tracing circles across the skin of her abdomen.

 

They were both breathing heavily and she finally, _finally_ , slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open, turning around to kiss the person standing behind her as they stumbled into her dark room. She could feel need growing below her abdomen as she groaned into his mouth, dropping the keys on the floor, her fingers found the hem of his shirt and she began to pull it up over his head, kissing him feverishly and drawing a moan from his lips. Her hands danced over his bare chest as she freed it from the confines of he fabric. He lifted a foot and kicked the door shut behind him, grabbing her hips and pulling her around and up in one movement, she felt her back meet the wood of the door with a thud and let out a small gasp.

 

_That was fucking hot._

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned down to kiss him again. She could feel his body pressed against her and his hands pulling her shirt up as he broke their kiss and moved his attention back to her neck. She leaned her head back so as to give him better access, lifting her arms as he tugged the fabric of her shirt over her head, and then leant down to kiss the side of her stomach slowly making his way back up her torso, teasing her, while his hands slid behind her back to unhook her bra, pulling it off and continuing his kissing, lightly sucking on her exposed skin and making her moan and squirm against him.

They were both breathing heavily, she could smell his woodsy scent mixed with the alcohol they had both consumed. He made his way back up her neck before drawing her in again for another hungry kiss, she moaned into his mouth again, feeling the throbbing heat between her legs become more intense. “ _Bed_.” She gasped between kisses and he pulled her away from the door and carried her to the bed, still kissing her hard.

It was refreshing, usually, given her height; Danny was the one doing all the heavy lifting. Being carried around turned her on, she realised as she was set down on her bed and felt him leaning over her, his knees braced on either side of her legs, she leant up to continue their kissing. Her hands ran down his bare chest and she fumbled with the button on his jeans, his lips moved to her right breast, sucking lightly on it and she let out another moan.

 

 _“Fuck, Kirsch.”_ she gasped before pulling him back up to her mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Danny took another swig from the plastic cup in her hand, the amber liquid sloshed around in the bottom of the almost empty cylinder as the crush of bodies moved around her, swaying to the beat of some dub step crap. It was the welcome back bash, thrown by the university at the beginning of every semester, it was supposed to be a way for new students to mingle and make new friends but it always just turned into a booze fest. Not that Danny really minded tonight, as her only goal was to get blackout drunk and try to forget what had happened earlier that day.

 

She could see couples grinding against each other on the dance floor and almost tripped over a pair full on making out on the grass as she made her way over to the drinks table to refill her cup. She felt like they were all laughing at her, rubbing it in her face that they all had someone and she didn’t. It had been a long time since she had been in a proper relationship, not that she needed someone else to feel validated, Danny reminded herself, but she did get lonely sometimes. Very rarely. Also it didn’t help that she had received a wedding invitation in the mail this morning, inviting her to the wedding of her ex-girlfriend, which was swiftly followed by a call from her mother pestering her about being perpetually single.

 

_“I just worry about you, dear, I don’t want you ending up alone. What about that nice girl you’re always talking about? Laurel? Lauren?”_

_“It’s Laura, mom, and she has a girlfriend.” Danny had answered somewhat bitterly._

_“Oh well, perhaps you’ll meet someone at school, you know there’s a speed dating thing happening-“_

This had then resulted in a speech from Danny about not needing a romantic relationship to feel validated and if she did end up in a relationship, it wouldn’t be with someone she met at _speed dating_ , that was for desperate people and she was far from desperate. Which had in turn sparked a fight that ended in Danny throwing her phone across the room with a yell of frustration and storming out the door with every intention of finding something to punch.

 

Now she was pushing her way through a crowd of reminders that she was single and she was so drunk that she could barley see straight. And to top it all off whoever was choosing this music had really shit taste. She began to make her way over to the speakers, with every intention of yelling at the DJ, she could see the music…thing, she couldn’t remember the right word for it.

 

 _Wow, she was drunk,_ as she drew closer the music got louder and louder and she could see who the DJ was over the heads of the crowd. Of course it was fucking Kirsch. That stupid Zeta would have only the crappiest taste in music.

 

She stumbled over to the slightly raised podium that the soundboard and speakers were sitting on. She almost fell over when she stepped up onto the podium but Kirsch caught her by her right arm before she hit the ground, pulling her upright.

“It’s Summer Psycho!” he crowed, “Hey D-Bear!”

“Don’t call me that!” Danny slurred, poking him in the chest, “My name is Danny.”

“Hi, Danny, my name’s Kirssssch.” He slurred back, before dissolving into a fit of drunken giggles.

“Ssstop,” She tried to hit him but he was still holding onto her arm from when he caught her, she stared dumbly at her trapped arm while he continued to laugh, trying to figure out how to free it. Her brain didn’t seem to be working anymore; she turned her head back up to look at him as his giggles began to subside. They stared at each other for a few seconds; she could feel his hand around her arm, grasping her bicep.

“Duude,” She could smell the alcohol on his breath and realised she had dropped her cup when she almost fell. “You’re _hot.”_ He sounded surprised, Danny registered through the drunken fog that was clouding her brain, _of course she was hot._ She was about to tell him this when he kissed her and her body reacted before her alcohol soaked brain could, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. She hadn’t kissed anyone in months and it felt _good._ She had been craving this intimacy, she realised, and he was a good kisser. A _really_ good kisser. His hands snaked around her waist and she pressed her body to his, craving more. It felt good to not think, she concentrated on the feel of his hands on her waist and his lips on hers, she pulled on his bottom lip and he moaned quietly. She wanted this so badly, and then it was her turn to moan as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

 _Holy fuck._ She began to pull him towards the edge of the party and down the path that led to the Summer Society Building.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!!! Yay! I will update before Monday! I have started chapter 3 and I know what I'm going to write exactly (for once) I'm getting really into this, big things happen in chapter 4 so stick around. Leave a comment and kudos!  
> I'm roseweasley7.tumblr.com if you want to chat or have any questions!


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up with a horrible hangover and discovers she's not the only one in her bed that morning.

 

  
Danny’s head hurt.  _A lot_. She noticed as she began to drift out of sleep and become more aware of her surroundings, she felt like crap. The sun streaming in through her large window felt like a hundred tiny knives stabbing in into her eyeballs. Her cream dresser was pushed up against the wall opposite her dark wooden bed and next to that sat her desk, the chair had been knocked over during last nights escapade and in the right hand corner of her room adjacent the window, the door to her ensuite bathroom hung slightly ajar. Her hair was tangled and messy, pooling around her face so that she could only partially see. Her skin felt gross and she was definitely in desperate need of a shower. But she was strangely warm and comfortable, especially considering the hellish amount of alcohol she had downed last night.  _Oh god, last night._

_Shit_. Danny silently cursed as the events of the party began tumbling back into her brain and the reason for her strange warmth became apparent as the arm wrapped around her gently pulled her closer to the muscled chest at her back. Her  _naked_  back. She was naked and in bed next to Wilson Kirsch. Whom she had  _slept_  with.

“Fuck.” Danny abruptly sat up as the realisation hit her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck_!” She cursed to herself, burying her head in her hands and hoping against hope that when she looked up this would all be a bad dream.  
“What?” Kirsch asked groggily, her string of cursing had evidently woken him.   
“Oh, morning, D-Bear.” He grinned stupidly up at her.

“Dammit Kirsch!” she hissed at him, pulling the sheet up to cover herself with her right hand and pushing her coppery hair out of her eyes with the other.  
His face fell a bit, “Oh, yeah, sorry Danny, I know you don’t like it when I call you-“  
“Not that, idiot.” She couldn’t care less what he called her at the moment. “ _This_.” She gestured to the space between them as he joined her, they were now both resting their backs against the dark wood of her headboard. The cream duvet and sheets tangled around their bodies and Danny could see more evidence of what had happened last night strewn around the room in the form of her and Kirsch’s abandoned clothes.

“I know, right? Unreal.” He was grinning like an idiot again, the morning sunlight shining off his bare muscled chest as he reached a hand up to run his fingers through his dark brown hair. Before she could react to his statement there was a knock on the door. Danny grabbed his shoulder and unceremoniously pushed him under the covers, the top of his head disappeared just as Julia, a Summer Sister with hair as yellow as her sunny disposition, popped her head around the door.

“Hey, Danny!” The pixie like girl chirped, smiling brightly, “The girls were wondering if you're coming down for breakfast?”   
“No, um, I think I’ll come down and grab something later, I have a wicked hangover.” Danny prayed that the other girl wouldn’t notice the lump next to her that Kirsch was making under her duvet or the clothes strewn over her usually bare floor.  
“Oh, sure, we can send some stuff up if you’d like?” Julia’s brow creased in concern for her friend,   
“Really, it’s fine, I just really need a shower,” Danny smiled back, she really needed this girl to leave so she could get Kirsch the fuck out of her room and then attempt to scrub all the evidence of last night from her body. “Do you mind shutting the door?”  
“Okay,” Julia began stepping back and beginning to pull the wooden door shut, “Well, let us know if you need anything.”   
_Yeah, but I doubt you’d have a time machine handy,_ Danny thought as the door closed behind the other girl and Kirsch emerged from under the duvet. He opened his mouth to say something but Danny cut him off.  
“You need to get out of here.” She swung her legs over the side of her double bed, pulling the sheet with her as she stood. Her vision darkened for a second and she felt a sharp pain in her head, the hand that wasn’t holding her sheet around her went out to her carved wooden bead head, bracing her as she swayed slightly and her vision cleared.

“You okay?” Kirsch queried from his position on the bed  
“I’m fine,” she snapped, she shouldn’t have stood so quickly, her head was pounding more painfully than before and she strode over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes at random, quickly pulling them on under the sheet before letting it drop and turning to search the room for Kirsch’s own discarded clothing, she retrieved his jeans from the foot of the bed and threw them at him a little more forcefully than was needed.  
“Geez, calm down, D-Bear.” Kirsch reprimanded as he hopped off the bed and pulled them on.  
“Calm down?” Danny was seething now, she would have yelled at him but the pain in her temples prevented her from raising her voice to anything above a whisper.  
“Yeah, its not a big deal-“   
She cut him off before he could say anything else stupid,  _“Not a big deal?”_  She almost laughed, almost. “Do you know how the girls will react if they find a Zeta here?” She hissed at him across the top of her bed.  
“I don't-“ He began but she cut him off again  
“You don't want to know how it will end for you, and best case scenario, I’ll lose my vice presidency! Do you know how hard I worked for this?” She gestured around her wildly, anger tinging the edges of her vision red and making her head pound more and more vigorously.  _What the fuck was wrong with her? Why did she do this to herself?_  
“Dan, I’m sorry,” Kirsch tried again, he stood opposite her, looking for all the world like a puppy who had just ripped apart the best couch cushion “Next time-“  
“Next time?  _Next time? There will never be a next time._ ” Danny almost punched him; “This-“ she gestured between them again, “was a mistake, a  _huge_  mistake,  _that will never happen again.”_  
“I didn’t mean-“  
“Of course you didn’t, you never mean anything!” She snapped at him, her hands curling into fists at her sides, nails digging into the soft skin of her palms and adding to the pain in her head. He looked at her for a second, and she could see the hurt in his eyes.  _Good_. She thought, he deserved it, he deserved to feel every bit as crap as she did right now.

Kirsch silently grabbed his shirt from its resting place on the floor and pulled it over his head before retrieving his shoes and heading for the door. Danny strode over to him as he reached for the doorknob and grabbed his wrist. He turned to face her.  
“Are you kidding? The house is crawling with girls-“ She began  
“Well how am I supposed to leave then?” he snapped, slightly shocking her with his sharp tone, he was usually so calm that his anger threw her for a second. Then she remembered her own anger and began pushing him towards the window.  
“It’s an old building, covered in weeds and shit. You can deal.”  
“Fine.” He opened the large window and threw out his shoes before climbing onto the ledge himself and swinging out of sight. Danny slammed the window shut behind him and immediately regretted it; the sound pierced through her brain and brought tears to her eyes, though she was not entirely sure that it was just the pain in her head causing them. Danny was extremely angry with herself,  _Kirsch of all people?_  She stood for a moment, blinking until the pain subsided and made her way to her ensuite with every intention of not leaving her shower until noon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!!! Yay! I will update before Monday! I have started chapter 3 and I know what I'm going to write exactly (for once) I'm getting really into this, big things happen in chapter 4 so stick around. Leave a comment and kudos!


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Laura have a talk or two

“Hey, um, are you okay?” Laura’s brow wrinkled up the way it always did when she was worried, they were sitting in a little on-campus coffee shop, their usual meet up place.

 

It was small and urban, all the tables were made of roughly cut wood and the bare brick walls were covered in faded posters of long forgotten indie bands. Lit from above by hanging lights that gave off a fiery glow, giving the whole place a homely vibe, the indie music being slowly pumped thought the speakers and the hum of the other patrons and the coffee machine in the corner filling the air with an amazing smell. Coffee smells so much better than it tastes, Danny had always thought though her older brother would have disowned her for saying that. Despite its limited floor space, it was the most popular coffee place in all of Silas. The coffee was cheap and the food was good, making it a favourite among students.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Danny moved her eyes from an old poster advertising a group of five heavily bearded men all holding spoons and wearing flannel shirts _,_ back to focus on Laura’s face.

“You just seem a bit distant is all.” Laura put down her cup, her hot coca sloshing around inside and almost spilling onto the table.

“I’m fine-“ Danny began, curling her long fingers around the warm cup of coffee in front of her but Laura barrelled on over the top of her, speaking fast, obviously she had been wanting to say this for a while.

“You’ve been distant ever since you found out that Carm and I are dating and I guess I’m just worried that-“

“Laura!” Danny cut her off quickly, she had known Laura for long enough now to recognise when she was beginning to worry.

“It’s nothing to do with that.” She assured her. It was true, after the party Laura’s relationship had been the last thing on her mind.

“Good.” Laura let out a sigh of relief and picked up her cup again.

 

Danny looked down into her own cup of coffee, the foam was beginning to dissipate and she watched the brownish white substance floating on the top of the liquid, swirling idly around and mixing together. She lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip, prolonging the silence before the conversation she knew would come. Her thoughts and feelings swirling around in her head like the foam, only much faster and more frantic, as if someone had taken an electric mixer to them. Danny took a deep breath and put down her mug, looking back over the table at Laura.

 

What had possessed her that night? Why _Kirsch_ of all people? She hated him, or at least, she thought she had hated him. Well not hated him exactly, but didn’t like him either and now everything she thought she knew about herself seemed to have been wrong, she had _thought_ she was gay. She had _thought_ that she hated Kirsch. She had _thought_ she knew herself enough to know her own sexuality and who she liked and disliked but apparently she didn’t. _Am I even attracted to boys or was it just a gross, stupid once in a lifetime mistake?_

“Danny?” Laura’s voice pulled her back to reality. Danny blinked.

“Yeah?”

Laura’s hand left her mug and moved to give a comforting squeeze to Danny’s forearm, “Are you okay? Do you need to talk?”

She wasn’t sure, she couldn’t tell anyone about what had happened between her and Kirsch until she understood it herself. But it would be nice to tell _someone,_ get it off her chest, maybe that would help? Or it could just make it worse, and how would Laura react?

She sighed, she would tell Laura eventually, but now was not the time she decided.

 

“Danny?” Laura’s voice cut through her internal monologue. “You’re acting really weird, so I know something’s up, what is it?”

 

“Its- nothing,” Danny wasn’t sure she was ready to confide in anyone just yet, she wanted some time to work through things without other people’s questions adding to her own, but also she didn’t want to lie to Laura, “I’m just working through some stuff at the moment, I don’t want to talk about it just yet.” She settled on

 

“Okay, Well Just let me know when you do, I’m here for you.” Laura offered and Danny smiled her thanks. She was glad to have Laura as a friend, and she was glad that she had gotten over her feelings for her. God knows her life was complicated enough at the moment without adding that to the long list of worries.

“I’m almost done, you?” she asked and Laura nodded, draining the last drops of coca from her cup.

 

 

A few minutes later Laura and Danny were walking across the quad back towards the dorms when Laura pointed across the green stretch of trees and grass.

“Look it’s Kirsch!” she began waving and Kirsch waved back before beginning to make his way towards them.

Danny began to panic internally, there was no way she could face him right now, she couldn’t do it, it was too awkward. And there was no way of telling if he wouldn’t accidentally let something slip and Laura would hear it and probably tell Carmilla, they were dating after all, and Carmilla hated her enough to tell the Summers and probably get her kicked out.

“I have to go,” she turned and Laura caught her by the elbow, turning her back to face Laura “Why? Are you okay?” she asked for what felt like the hundredth time that day

 _No, I’m not fucking okay,_ Danny thought

 

“Yeah, I just remembered I have...” She grasped around her mind for an excuse, Kirsch was getting closer by the second and her heartbeat was picking up and her breathing beginning shorter and more frantic, “...a paper due tomorrow that I have to finish, bye!” She waved over her shoulder at Laura as she power walked away from her, trying her best not to run.

 

She arrived back at her room in the Summer house and almost slammed the door behind her, leaning against the familiar wood. She sank down into a sitting position, resting her head in her hands and taking deep breaths as she waited for her heartbeat to slow, after a few moments it finally did and she stood up and moved across the room, grabbing her towel and making her way towards her bathroom.

 

 

Danny stood under the showerhead, water pouring over her head and running down her face and over her shoulders, she imagined all her problems washing down the drain with the soapsuds, if only it were that easy. Thinking back on her almost encounter with Kirsch earlier that afternoon she realised that she had way over reacted, there was no way that Laura would have said anything if Danny had asked her not to, she was too good of a friend. And if the Summers found out, they probably would be just as confused as her if she explained it all to them, they were sisters after all and their whole Society was built on female power, not being defined by the people who you slept with was one of the main principles of the Summer Society.

 

What happened with Kirsch had fucked her head up; her emotions had been all over the place lately, she just need to breathe for a second.

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

Danny was sitting at a desk in the library with Laura, helping her work on a paper. Laura was sitting across from her, her brows drawn together in concentration; Danny was staring at the textbook on the table, attempting to read.

 

Over the past week, Danny had almost run into Kirsch fifteen different times. Each time she had turned on her heels and practically ran away. She was not okay with this. Danny Lawrence did not run from things, she was a fighter and she was sick of avoiding him like the plague. Not that she _liked_ Kirsch, but they hung out with the same people and her avoidance of him was cutting into time she should have been spending with her friends.

 

Danny was drawn out of her thoughts by a touch on her arm, she looked up to see Laura, who had apparently just asked her something.

“Sorry, what?” She shook her head a bit, trying to clear her thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand.

“Danny, I know something’s bothering you, you’ve been out of it for weeks and you’ve been avoiding Kirsch, I know you don’t like him much but its kind of hurtful that every time you see him you bolt, I mean obviously _something_ happened and its okay if you don’t want to tell me but I think its really hurting his feelings and-“

Laura stopped and looked down at her hands, “I just- you know, we finally get rid of the Dean and Lophi and I just thought-“

 

Danny cut her off, “I know, you just want everyone to get along.” She knew Laura well enough to know that she somehow felt like it was her fault that Danny and Kirsch were avoiding each other, like somehow she could have stopped it or could make it better.

“Did he say something to you? Because you know sometimes he can be a little misogynistic but he doesn’t realise it and he’s really good once you explain it to him, like he’s stopped calling girls ‘hottie’ now after I talked to him.” Laura looked up at her, eyes wide with worry, she truly saw the best in people, Danny thought, no one was ever intentionally bad in Laura’s mind. “Do you want to talk about it?” she ventured hesitantly.

 

“We kind of had a fight, I guess” Danny replied, “Something happened and I overreacted a bit and it escalated and I was a bit of a bitch to him.”

Even though the words had come from her own mouth, they surprised Danny with their honesty, she hadn’t really thought about it before then but she realised it was true. She had been a bitch to him.

“Well, you guys should talk about it, its not like you can make it any worse by apologising and maybe if you talk it will give him a chance to say sorry too.”

Danny sighed and rested her chin in her hand, Laura was right, she thought. She should probably apologise, even just to ease the tension between them and it would be nice not to have to avoid him anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She left Laura in the library a bit later in the afternoon because she had an archery tournament hosted by the Summer Society to get to and Laura was still working on her paper. It was a beautiful day and Danny was looking forward to the walk to the fields, she took a deep breath of the spring air, she could hear the faint chatter of the students who were dotted around the grass area in front of the library, enjoying the weather.

 

As she was navigating the cracked, mossy steps she spotted Kirsch walking down the path outside the library, his back to her.

“Hey!” she called after him and began to make her way more quickly down the steps of the old building after him.

Kirsch stopped and turned around, he blinked when he realised it was Danny and she could see the obvious surprise on his face as he realised she was making a B-line towards him. She hopped off the last step and came to a halt in front of him, suddenly nervous. She stood there for a second, trying to work out what to say.

 

“Hey.” Kirsch said awkwardly.

The word hung between them for a second, Danny looked down at her feet and kicked a stone with the tip of her old converse, it bounced past Kirsch’s feet and landed on the grass behind him.

She took a breath, “So I just wanted to talk, you know, about the thing that happened…” she trailed off, not quite sure how to finish.

“Oh, um, I haven’t told anyone,” Kirsch said quickly, taking half a step back and raising his hands in front of his body, “Like, you asked me not to and I totally respect that-“

She cut him off before he could continue.

“No, I, um,” she raised a hand to push her hair back, she couldn’t look at his face so she found herself staring at his chest, she felt her heartbeat pick up and she could see his muscles through the blue material of his shirt.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry, I was a bitch that morning and you didn’t deserve it, I just, I think I was mad at myself and confused and-“ She stopped abruptly when she felt the weight of his hand on her arm.

“Don’t worry about it, D-Bear,” She felt a slight brush of irritation at the nickname but she decided to ignore it as Kirsch continued to speak, “I guess I could have reacted better too, so we’re both in the wrong you know?”

She smiled involuntarily, his hand was still on her arm, she realised and she looked up at him, his brown eyes were smiling down at her, he had really nice eyes, she thought before mentally kicking herself.

“Well, I have a thing to get to so...” she trailed off and he dropped his hand from her arm

“Yeah, me too. So, we good?” he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah, we’re good.” She smiled at him, “See you round, Kirsch.”

He grinned back, “See you round, Lawrence.” He replied, before turning and making his way back up the path. Danny turned too and began walking in the opposite direction. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the sky, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, but its a really long chapter and im writing the next one now!!!im going to be totally honest with you, my updates will be all over the place sometimes you will get 2 chapers in the same day and other times you will get like 1 a month but I WILL UPDATE. If you pester me you might get them quicker and they will come faster as it gets more interesting because I will want to know what happens.  
> also this is unbetad so if ive made any mistakes just let me know
> 
> My tumblr is roseweasley7.tumblr.com if anyone has questions or just wants to chat

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2!!!! Yay! I will update before Monday! I have started chapter 3 and I know what I'm going to write exactly (for once) I'm getting really into this, big things happen in chapter 4 so stick around. Leave a comment and kudos!  
> I'm roseweasley7.tumblr.com if you want to chat or have any questions!


End file.
